Countdown of the Hollow
by angelic swordsman
Summary: After surviving the fight in Fake Karakura Town. Ichigo Inner Hollow surface once again after witnessing Ichigo's fights against the Espadas and Aizen Sosuke. full summary will come with the post of chapter one.
1. Prolouge

Angelic Swordsman: Hello Fateful readers or who's ever left that still has me as a Favorite Author. It is I Angelic Swordsman after a very long hiatus after writing my latest chapter for "My True Identity" which was over half a year ago. Well to get myself back into the swing of writing after a longtime. I've decided to start on a new Project that I want to do for Bleach which is one of my favorite anime of all time. If your worry about "My True Identity" don't worry I plan to finish it soon enough so please be patient readers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or any of it's characters just the story that I've decided to write. So without further ado let begin our story.

* * *

"_Do not think so highly of yourself Kurosaki Ichigo. One such as yourself,_

_Does not posses the skill to be of use to the Captains of the Gotei 13,"_

_Direct Quote of Byakuya Kuchiki, Chapter 380._

Prologue

In the end he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him, the people he had put his faith in to help beat his opponent had all been cut down so easily by the enemy in front of him. Casting his gaze slowly upon him a smiled appeared on his face as Ichigo stood there frozen after watching this person single handily defeat Hirako, and most his companions along with most of the remaining Captains of Gotei thirteen. He was now the only one left to face this powerful opponent, and was the only one that stood any chance of gaining victory against him. Tightening the grip on Tensa Zangestu Ichigo simply stares at the enemy in front and the man responsible for holding one of his friends captive in Hueco Mundo, and the orchestrator of Rukia's execution during the chaos in Soul Society. A common enemy for everyone that was present on this ragged battlefield, Aizen Sosuke.

"Why are you so surprised Ryoka boy? Did you honestly believe that those fools would present you with an opening for attack?" taunted Aizen as he quickly Shunpo in front of Ichigo his smile never leaving his face.

Acting on reflect Ichigo quickly jumps backwards a few yards in an effort to put distance between them, but he quickly turns around after landing seeing Aizen is standing right behind him. He then desperately slashes his sword downward only for the blade to be grabbed by Aizen's free right hand before it could even cut him. Ichigo simply gazes into his eyes sensing the absolute power radiating of from within them. Gritting his teeth he quickly focus his Reiastu into his blade as both are engulfed in a powerful Getsuga Tensho. The debris soon clears with Ichigo looking at Aizen from afar. A small amount of blood drips from Aizen's hand as he watches him stare at it with an intrigued look on his face. Noticing that Aizen's gaze is on him once more Ichigo being to question if he can really defeat Aizen after seeing what little effect his attack had on him. However, he couldn't doubt himself at this moment, no he was the last chance against Aizen and if he failed everything he held dear would be destroyed instantly. Dwelling on it would only get him killed thus; He quickly charges Aizen with the intent of finishing off the renegade Captain once and for all. As if reading the boy's though Aizen casually blocks Ichigo's sword as sparks fly with Ichigo himself applying as much force to his attack as possible. The two then continue to exchange blows with each other neither one landing a hit upon the other. Breaking apart after another clash Ichigo stares at Aizen in frustration as the former Captain looks at him with no concern whatsoever.

"You really are a disappointment Ryoka boy, and here I thought you would be a more of a challenge. I guess Ulquiorra speculation about your power was mostly right since at this moment your Reiastu is hardly stronger than any captain here," commented Aizen while Ichigo weighed the meaning of his words.

"Is that a fact then let see you block this, Getsuga Tensho!!!" shouted Ichigo send a massive crescent energy wave directly towards his opponent; however Aizen just smirks as he simply deflects the blast with his right hand with little effort at all.

"Hm seem like you don't understand just how powerless you really are boy," sighed Aizen appearing behind Ichigo in heartbeat.

Ichigo complete freezes as he looks helplessly at Zangestu's blade which had been cut in half. A sharp pain then shoots up from his shoulder as blood gushes forth from the wound that he had received from the attack. He then quickly turns around in an attempt to block Aizen's next slash with the remainder of his sword, but it is easily sliced through like butter as his opponents sword slashes him across the chest. Blood gushes forth from the deep wound immediately as Ichigo goes falling to the ground. All he can do is look helplessly at Aizen as he fall further away from him completely unable to stop his rapid descend. He could feel his conscious leaving him as he fell further, but before he could hit the ground below Aizen snatches his wrist prevent him from falling any further. Confused at what the traitor was thinking Aizen simply smirks as he tosses Ichigo into a nearby building. Being firmly indented into the structure wall after hitting it with considerable force. Ichigo looks up at Aizen once more that menacing smile never leaving his face for an instant.

"However the fact that you are here means that you must have considerable amount of Reiastu if managed to defeat Ulquiorra," speculated Aizen while Ichigo looked up at him wondering what point he was trying to make.

"Not only that but your growth rate and ability to grasp fighting concepts that would take a normal shinigami years to perfect is quite interesting," continued Aizen with Ichigo trying to desperately come up with a plan of attack now that his sword was barely nothing but the hilt and crossguard.

"Although I would like to analyze your power Ryoka boy, but as you are now your hardly worth my time. So I'll put an end to your existence along with an end to your town and friends," whispered Aizen in a sinister voice as he held his right hand in front of Ichigo's face. He could then do nothing as everything goes dark only hearing an explosion, and feeling a massive amount of spirit energy hitting his whole body all at once.

* * *

Angelic: Well that pretty much the start of my project and prologue which continues from the latest chapter of bleach which I suggest that everyone reads. Like I said I'm using this as a way to get back into the groove of writing fanfiction since I haven't done so in a while, but I'll continue and see where it goes from there so if you find it interesting please review. This is Angelic swordsman signing off for the day.


	2. Signs of His Return

Summary: Barely surviving the fight in Fake Karakura town Ichigo inner Hollow surfaces once again, and after witnessing his fight against the Espadas and Aizen Sosuke. He judges that it the perfect time to take the crown away from Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Bleach except for the story that I am currently writing along with any character I decide to make.

* * *

A Sign of His Return

A loud thud rang throughout the fortress of Las Noches as the Espada Yammy goes crashing to the ground once more. However, to someone like Rukia Kuchiki that really didn't matter at the moment. Her mind was more worried about her friend that her brother, and the other captains had sent back to the human world. Glancing slightly to the left she could see that the lieutenant of the 4th division Isane Kotetsu had finished treating her childhood friend Renji, and was now working on Chad a close friend of Ichigo. Thinking of his name lured her back to the problem that was worrying her since he left for the human world a few minutes ago. The way his eyes had not shown the confidence of a Shimigami ready to kill his enemy, and the way the markings on his hollow mask had looked different then what they originally were. The question that was plaguing her was what had happened to him above the dome of Las Noches? Could it be connected to the reiatsu that she had felt above the dome? While she had confirmed that the reiatsu she had felt was Ichigo, the difference was that it was more heavy and malicious in nature then what she was use to feeling from him. Hower,whatever that had occurred up there the underlining truth was that it had forced some kind of change in Ichigo which was the source of her worrying.

"Ichigo..." whispered Rukia as the fight between Yammy, Kenpachi, and her brother raged on with considerable force. She then glance back at Renji who had put a hand on her shoulder wondering what she could possibly be worrying about.

"What the matter Rukia you've been concerned about something since Captain Kuchiki fight started," stated Renji not aware of the predicament that Ichigo was currently in. Another crash is heard as the combatants up ahead continued to fight causing destruction with every attack they launched at one another.

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun!!" shouted a voice as the two looked above them to see Ishida and Inoue descending from the hole in the dome of Las Noches. Happy to see that the two of them were save Rukia started to rush to the spot where the two would land with Renji following right behind her.

Although Rukia was glad that her friends were safe. She really wanted to know what had happened in the fight between Ichigo and the Espada Ulquiorra. She wanted to know what could of caused the markings on Ichigo's mask to change like that, and why the reiatsu she felt from him was so menacing. Even as they made their way closer she could tell that the two were worried about Ichigo as well as their eyes darted around the landscape of Las noches looking for him. Now standing in front of them Rukia and Inoue's eyes lock with each other neither of them not knowing how to go about asking their questions. Both of them knew what they were worried about, but couldn't find the words to voice what they wanted to say. Looking at her face Rukia could tell that Inoue felt not only worried but guilty about something at the same time. What that guilt was connected to she had no idea.

"Where is Kurosaki-kun?" asked Ishida who after trying to pinpoint his reiatsu, but could not sense it anywhere within Las Noches or Hueco Mundo.

"From what lieutenant Kotetsu told me Ichigo was send back to the human world," answered Renji putting a disturbed look on Ishida's face, and causing Inoue to tense up a little. To Rukia it was clear sign that whatever the two had seen up there it obviously wasn't good in any way.

"But how did he get back I thought Aizen closed off all the gargantas?" questioned Ishida as someone let out a sigh causing him to turn to face Captain Kurotsuchi. The deranged captain let a small smile appear on his face while Ishida's eyes showed a slight hostility towards the Captain in front of him.

"If your wondering how that half shimigami got back to the human world, then your right to suspect me of sending him back Quincy boy," said Kurotsuchi as they felt another tremor coming from the battlefield up ahead.

"If that the situtation then open it up again we have to go help him. With the way Kurosaki is right now it be dangerous to let him fight alone!" stated Ishida with urgency in every word.

"What do you mean by the way he is now? Actually what happened to Ichigo during the fight above the dome!?" shouted Rukia unable to hide her concern for the carrot topped shimigami any longer.

Rukia could only watch as the two remain silent even after her outburst as neither of them knew how to put what they saw up there into words. She could also see Inoue diverting her eyes her with the guilt in them becoming more evident. Rukia couldn't imagine what had happened up there, but whatever did happen had obviously had a negative and traumatic impact on Inoue. She could also tell that Ishida was reluctant to say anything as if he it wasn't his place to talk about the events that had transpired up there. Feeling her frustration and anxiety coming to a boil. Rukia lay her unsettling hands upon Inoue's shoulders causing the young girl to look at her. The two soon lock eyes with each other as Rukia's purple eyes pleads with Inoue's brown ones for an explanation to the fight that happened between Ichigo and the 4th Espada. Noticing that tears were beginning to well up within the girl's brown eyes. she quickly understands that the event is too difficult for Inoue to talk about. Rukia then shift her gaze to Ishida who simply let out a low sigh. Thus the Quincy begin explaining in detail what had happened during the fight with Ulquiorra and Ichigo. How he had seemingly killed Ichigo when the two had arrived to the battlefield on the roof of the dome, and finally how he had turned into a fearsome hollow after hearing Inoue's pleads for help. Now knowing the source of her guilt written feelings Rukia takes a glance at Inoue once more, but her mind instantly shift back to what Ishida had said about Ichigo transformation into a hollow.

"Hm that an interesting event there. That half shimigami certainly is an interesting specimen, I'll have to examine him more carefully when this war with Aizen is over," muttered Kurotsuchi with Ishida aiming his bow at him a few seconds after his comment.

"Why I don't care much about shimigami affairs I suggest you keep such thoughts to yourself Kurotsuchi. Unless you want me to shoot you dead where you stand!!!" warned Ishida as a disturbing smile appeared on captain's face.

"Ahahaha!!! You certainly are an amusing little rat Quincy boy, but I suggest you watch how you speak to me. After all I'm the only one who hold the way back to your human world at the moment. Since you can't contact Urahara for the time being," warned Kurotsuchi causing Ishida to cringe in frustration.

"Please forgive his rude remark Captain Kurotsuchi, but I beg you please reopen the garganta!!!" pleaded Rukia wanting to get to the human world as fast as possible in order to help Ichigo, hoping that the substitute shimigami hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Sorry miss Kuchiki-san but I'm not good at doing favor for other people. Beside I'm curious about that boy's transformation that the Quincy spoke of, and the best way to see it is to put him in a life threatening situation," explained Kurotsuchi as he quickly cocked his head to the left to avoid an arrow that was shot at him by Ishida.

"You deranged mad man this isn't one of your sick twisted experiments. If Kurosaki was to transform again then even the other Captains would be in serious trouble!!!" shouted Ishida who was fed up with Kurotsuchi's way of viewing people as mere test subjects.

"Is Ichigo's hollow powers really that much of a problem?" asked Renji who wasn't quite sure about the whole matter since he had heard only small pieces of information on the matter.

"Now you surely are being arrogant Quincy. Your friend may gain a large power boost from the that transformation, but it nowhere near the level to defeat more veteran Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, and even if it was your friend would for certain be subdued by the Captain Commander," countered Kurotsuchi with Ishida ready to fire another arrow at any moment.

"Which is more of a reason for us to return to the human world!!! It a precaution to make sure that scenario doesn't occur you lunatic!!!" shouted Ishida once again his voice full of rage as Kurotsuchi just shook off his answer as meaningless babble.

"I could care less what happens to that halflling. If he transforms and live through the battle then he'll become a valuable specimen, and if he dies I'll be able to recover his body to dissect it for data," uttered Kurotsuchi quickly shunpoing out area as over a thousands arrows were shot at him simultaneously.

"What do you think your doing Ishida-kun. Attacking Captain Kurotsuchi isn't making the situation any better!!" yelled Renji grabbing the boy's left arm to prevent him from shooting another volley of arrows

"Please we aren't asking for much Captain! We're only asking for passage back to the human world!!!" begged Rukia eager to get back to the human world to assist Ichigo. Another amusing smile came across Kurotsuchi's face while Renji stopped Ishida once again from assaulting the deranged scientist.

"My my my Kuchiki-san you must be extremely worried about this halfing if your this desperate to return to the human world." hummed Kurotsuchi while Rukia tried to avoid making eye contact with the Captain.

While Rukia gave of the expression of being calm, her mind was in complete turmoil as she worried about Ichigo predicament more and more. The only reason she was putting up with Captain Kurotsuchi taunts was because she was hoping to persuade the man into opening the garanta. However, it seem that her pleads wasn't getting through and was only making the Captain more amused about the situation. Rukia mind couldn't stop thinking of all the possible scenarios that could be happening right now, and with Aizen as his opponent Ichigo's very life could be in jeopardy if he attacked him carelessly. Even if he did gain a considerable power boost from the transformation. What good would it do if his body only were to only fight with pure instinct. Rukia without noticing had clamped her hand into a fist which started shaking as she continues to worry for Ichigo's well being. She could understand that he would probably want her to stay away from that type of battle, but she was mostly frustrated with her lack of power and inability to help him when it counted most. She could feel Renji looking at her with a concern look, but he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to soothe her worry.

"It my fault... It my fault that Kurosaki-kun is in the condition he's in right now..." whispered Inoue as Rukia, Renji, and Ishida turn their gaze toward the orange haired girl, who voice was on the verge to breaking down into total sobs. Although Rukia wanted to say it was she knew that even if she did it wouldn't change Inoue's mind.

"What happened wasn't your fault Inoue don't even think like that," said Ishida but knew just as much as Rukia did that his words were in vain. Before she knew it Rukia was now cradling Inoue in her arms as the young teen broke down into complete tears.

"I thought that I had become a little stronger! All I wanted to do was be of some use to Kurosaki-kun, but in the end I'm always being a burden to him. Always depending on him even when it him that needs my help the most! In the end I couldn't do anything!!!" sobbed Inoue as Rukia sat their stroking the girl's long hair.

All Rukia could think was that once again she had ruined yet another innocent person's life. Since she was the one responsible for giving Ichigo shimigami powers in the the first place. How many more people must suffer because of her actions, and why must the people that she now have come to care for suffer because of the shimigami's affairs. Rukia didn't know the answer but it was taking most of her willpower to keep from breaking down into tears herself. She could feel Inoue's grip on her becoming tighter as her sobs became even louder. Rukia knew that Ishida wanted to make her feel better, to convince her that it wasn't her fault for what had happened. However, in the end she could tell that he knew that it was impossible. So Rukia just sat there as tears silently fell from her eyes worrying about her cherished friend for every second that went by.


End file.
